Be my foam?
by noda9912
Summary: The age-old struggle of Valentine's continues...


"Are we going to talk about this?"

"No."

Bucky let the silence last for a few minutes. "We should talk about this."

"No."

"Steve." He sighed and turned on his side to look at his boyfriend. "It's just a small card."

Steve ignored him so he poked his ribs. He shuddered and Bucky grinned, sitting up to tickle him more.

"Bucky, no, stop!"

"You said you didn't want to talk, I figured this was better."

Steve pushed his hands away but didn't let him get too far, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm slightly jealous." He admitted. "Probably."

"There's no maybe about it." Bucky snorted.

"Whatever."

He ran a hand up his back. "You know there's nothing to be jealous about, right?"  
"Yeah."

"Tony isn't with us," He consoled. "Not yet anyway."

Steve tensed in his arms and jumped away. "That's it!"Bucky narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking?"  
"It's nothing bad," Steve said, doing a shit job of lying. "Just thought of a way to get Tony to be our Valentine."

Bucky groaned as he laid back against the bed. "This is going to end badly."

"No, it's not."

* * *

"That ended badly," Steve admitted.

"I told you," Bucky said. "But no one listens to me. They think you're the sane one between us."

Steve crossed his arms. "I didn't expect Coulson to be there at that exact moment."

"Well, because of you the entire campus thinks we love Coulson the lab attendant."  
"You two realize you could just ask, right?" Natasha pointed out, scaring both of them.

Once Steve had his breath back he grimaced. "We tried that first, but he got distracted."

"That's because you asked him at a party while Loki was stealing his cheese."

"Is that what he was doing?" Bucky muttered. "Bastard. Tony said I could have some."

Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ask him again when he's alone, or I'm going as his date to Valentine's party tomorrow."

Steve's face scrunched up like he ate something sour. "But what about Pepper? And Sharon?"

"People aren't ready for our relationship yet." Natasha shrugged. "Sharon wants to wait to announce it until the end of the year when people start up rumours again."

Bucky nodded. "She's right, the three of them are too powerful for the public right now."

"Okaaay," Steve replied, leaving the conversation cautiously.

* * *

"Tony, would you be our Valentine?"

"Oh absolutely."

Steve flushed red and scowled at Bucky who was lounging on the bed behind him. "You're going to make me say it?"

"I figured I should go second." Bucky grinned. "You'll be the starter and I'll be the dessert."

"Did you just call me a salad?"

"Sometimes a starter can be soup."

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled. "I think it'll go well."

"Where have a heard that before," Bucky said, squawking when Steve tossed himself on the bed, landing on his chest.

* * *

"He's not here." Steve hissed.

Bucky nodded, also looking worried. "I'll ask Rhodes."

As if summoned, Rhodes appeared next to them and told them Tony was stuck in the lab with Dummy.

"He's stuck?" Steve asked, worried.

Rhodes waved away their concerns. "Dummy has the fire extinguisher and is refusing to release it. Tony says that Dummy just doesn't want to be left alone of Valentine's."

The two of them nodded, completely understanding the situation.

"But," Rhodes shot them a look. "Tony doesn't have the lab locked down, so someone or someones could probably see him."

Steve and Bucky didn't waste any time. They went to the elevator and Jarvis opened it for them before they could ask, taking them straight down to Tony's lab.

Inside they could see Tony covered in foam and out of breath, but Dummy was nowhere to be seen.

They walked inside, the doors sliding open for them.

Tony saw them and beamed, looking happy despite the foam. "Hey, what can I do for you two?"

"We heard you were being kept captive."

"Ah, my knights." Tony laughed. "The enemy has foam."

"That's okay, we'll protect you," Steve said, moving to shield Tony from the rest of the room.

Bucky moved closer too but leaned on the wall next to Tony. "Enjoying your Valentine's?"

"I am now," Tony replied, honest. His mouth turned up into a smirk a second later. "I was thinking you two would try to find Coulson tonight."

Steve groaned. "We messed up there, we were trying to find you. Only you."

Tony blushed a bit and looked between the two of them. "I hope I'm not reading way too far into this."

"Nope." Bucky came even closer and met his eyes. When Tony nodded he closed the distance and gave him a short kiss.

They broke apart and Tony pulled Steve in.

He pulled away from both of them and smiled wide. "Happy Valentine's."

"Tony!" Rhodes yelled from above.

Tony froze and peeked around them, looking for Dummy.

"Oh no." He said, hiding his face in Steve's chest. "He found the ramp."

Bucky and Steve laughed but stopped when they heard Natasha growl their names.

"Damn it."


End file.
